youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The 2nd Shrekoning
What is The 2nd Shrekoning??? 2nd Shrekoning is unofficial sequel collab to the 2017 collab, The Shrekoning by Emplemon. The collab is produced by Clorox corner and is made in tribute to the late pie pivot who died in February of 2019. Featuring many entrants, both old and new, the collab will continue Emps Shrektacular story that was never ogre, to begin with! Shrektacular Origins Due to Emplemon shouting out one of Clorox Corner's steamed hams memes, he was able to contact emp and politely ask about the sequel. Shocked by pies death and motivated to make something new, he began to assemble the collab in February of 2019 just after pie pivot tragically passed. The collab would then appear in Guff Kid's P3 2019 conference and would subsequently gain more entrants such as Pthooie, EOGB,CRJ1 and many more! Despite this the collab was going to release on September 13th but was ultimately delayed to give entrants more time and to make the collab as shrexy as possible. The collab was released on YouTube on October 7th, 2019 Entrants There is over 25 entrants in the collab, some who joined the first Shrekoning and some who are new. B&B Films Uncluttered Swine Markee SneakyBoots WackyClock TheRealFortran Ultragamer63 Lorcan the Hedgehog Crj1 Moar Industries BakedHamKing 546 FreesmartChannel TheZapster PTH00IE The Canadian Pooper PiPPiN Juan Stamos EOGB Lazza Laydon Lineof Yellow 5 Captain Tetsu Edward Hasse Sam the Man Productions Ultragamer63 YoshiKiller2S TotalSkylanderTV Gomzard Gorflin And Pie Pivot (Posthumously released with Permission of His Brother) Soundtrack On September 7th the 2nd Shrekoning Soundtrack was released and contained over 14 songs and 6 skits. "Inspired" by this IsaiahtheVargas117 would soon go onto make a soundtrack for his treehouse of horror 2 collab. The 2nd Shrekoning soundtrack features songs by EOGB and B&B while the rest was arranged and produced by Clorox himself. The collab features 20 tracks with 13 songs and 7 skits throughout. The skits are short and last anywhere from 10-60 seconds whilst also containing their own story, loosely based on the plot of Shrek 2 and the collab. Most of the skits and songs heavily reference the 1st and 2nd Shrekoning while offering new content not seen in the final collab. TRACKLIST 1. Intro-I turned My Spiral Down 2.Accidentally In Lol 3.Back In Green (SKIT) 4.Anal Acoustics 5.AFROSHREK (Shrexit Party Anthem by "PREZZO aka EOGB") 6.FunkyStars (Sans Remix by "B&BFlims") 7.Smooth Jazz With Emplemon 8.The Big Meeting (SKIT) 9.S.H.E.D 10.Comida Medival (SKIT) 11.Compensation 12.Psycho OGRE (SKIT) 13.Coming... 14.The Cat and The Ogre (SKIT) 15. Ever Fucked LOL 16.Downward Funk- 17. ChangeJIZZ 18.The Royal YTP Collab (SKIT) 19.Prince Charmings Royal Retarded Rap 20.Attack Of The Giant Ogre (A Shrektacular Finale) The soundtracks plot kicks off with Shrek announcing his return to the Shrekoning as he's in a recording studio and goes up an elevator. Soon after, he meets a large crowd of people having an ogre-sized party. He then finds Donkey and asks how many layers of onion he's on. Shrek then calls Donkey a little baby and snorts a line of cocaine before producing a nasty fart. Then after a night of partying at the swamp Shrek, Donkey and Fiona travel to Far Far Away. Shrek (who is mispronounced as Shresh) meets Harold and Lillian, who are both speechless and shocked by Fiona's appearance. Later on at night Fairy godmother talks with Harold as she and Prince Charming order food from Friars Fat Boy and Shrek decides to drops in unexpectedly with his "dirty green penis".Godmother then tells Shrek that ogres don't live happily ever after. Angered and annoyed Shrek tells the godmother to "fuck off" but then decides to have sex with her. Godmother agrees but ends up giving Shrek a ton of pain during intercourse, causing Shrek to pull out a chainsaw and violently chase her down the streets of Far Far Away. Shrek and Donkey escape Godmother and end up meeting Puss and Boots who dares them to fuck him. Puss then brutally attacks Shrek, giving him immense trauma. In direct response, Shrek proceeds to bite off Puss's cat balls as Puss coughs up a "dick hairball" which appears to be Shreks. Frustrated and confused Shrek asks why puss is in his dick but does not seem to obtain an answer. Shrek, Puss and Donkey then invade Fairy God Mothers Cottage and escape with the happily ever after potion, making Shrek human. Soon after, they manage to arrive at Fionas Royal Ball, where Shrek demands someone lay down a beat. Charming, Godmother, and Harold take the mic alongside a gender-confused wolf as they perform a royal retarded rap of epic proportions. The rap ends but panic spreads as Donkey runs away from Shrek who has now transformed into The Giant Ogre. In a shrektacular final battle, Godmother takes the mic for one last time as the Giant Ogre destroys everything in its path and swallows GodMother whole, causing Shrek to shrink down to regular size. Despite this happy ending, Harold's true form is revealed as Donkey mentions how Harold gave them a hard penis. Harold then tells Shrek and Fiona to go fuck themselves leaving everyone's relationships on thin ice as the album closes with a tribute to the late Pie Pivot and Puss tries to not cry over what he has witnessed. Collab Video Category:Upcoming YTPs Category:Collab